1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear having an upper and a lower, more specifically to a cushion structure integrated as part of a cleat included in the lower.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern shoe is a system of various parts, all contributing an important part to the performance of the athlete and to the support, comfort, and protection of the athlete's foot. There are specialized shoes designed for athletes in very different activities from: football, baseball, lacrosse, soccer, and golf. Each of these activities require a special blend of performance specifically tied to weight, traction, support, comfort, and protection. Shoes may also be customized for the user's physical characteristics such as the user's weight, shoe size and gait (i.e. pronated, supinated, neutral). Specifically, the weight, cushioning, and lateral stability characteristics of a shoe can be a strong determinant of performance because they may directly impact an athlete's speed, endurance, and sure-footing.
There have been previous attempts to create shoe cleats to improve shock absorption, stability, and traction. Yet these efforts have produced overly stiff shoes, shoes with inadequate lateral stability, or unnecessarily heavy shoes not meeting the requirements of serious athletes and active athletic participants.
Although foregoing efforts have been met with varying degrees of success, there remains an unresolved need for cleated athletic footwear with improved shock absorption, lateral stability, and low weight. The problem is that the previous shoe technology does not provide the level of shock absorption required by the wearer for demanding applications without an unacceptable stiff sole, heavier weight, or high center of gravity. There are additional issues to consider such as the shoe's flexing characteristics as shock absorbing materials are used that might compromise measures to control pronation or other undesirable walking or running characteristics of the wearer.